The rongeur is a medical instrument used for a variety of purposes. It is particularly useful for removing small amounts of bone, cartilage or other body material from inside small spaces of the knee or between vertebrae. A rongeur usually includes a long fixed shank with an anvil or footplate at its distal end and a handle at its proximal end. A cross bar slideably engages the shank and reciprocates thereon by means of a pivotable second handle. Cutting edges on the distal end of the crossbar bite against the footplate to cut away a small portion of tissue with each reciprocation of the crossbar. After use, the rongeur should be subject to a sterilization cycle before being reused. However, only the distal end of the rongeur, in the region of the footplate, typically comes into contact with tissue. Thus, there is a need in the art for a rongeur that has detachable tips that are easy to use. There is also a need for a rongeur that has detachable tips that can be one use only or disposable product. There is also a need for a rongeur with a detachable tip so that there is reduced chance of the footplate breaking, the cutting edges always remain sharp, and there is less fatigue to the surgeons using the product.